


On Top (In A Sense of The Term)

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Belts, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sub Dean, Top Dean, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a load of paperwork that needs to finished by the end of the day. Luckily enough for him his boss has other plans for him. Plans that Dean has no trouble following... (AKA, Dean's boyfriend who doubles as his boss lets him off the hook early so that they can go home and have filthy sex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top (In A Sense of The Term)

**Author's Note:**

> SO, I wanted to write some dom!bottom!Cas and then this was the result, it didn't turn out as I had hoped but still, it happened so I'm posting it and just know that it was edited on the fly so it's probably riddled with mistakes!!! I really wanted to post this yesterday but I didn't have enough time and I didn't finish it in time so what are ya gonna do? Anyways, read away!!!

Dean Smith sighed as he looked down at all the papers he had to fill out by the end of the day. He knew that if he didn't he would get an earful from his boss and he definitely did not need that. He was about to return to the mass of papers when a knock came on his door. “Come in,” Dean called out, straightening up in his chair. It was then that none other than his boss, Castiel Novak, popped his head in the door with that sly little grin that he sent only Dean's way.

“Is this a bad time?” he inquired, that rough voice sending chills down Dean's spine as he shook his head.

“Not at all, Sir,” Dean replied, swallowing thickly as he watched Cas walk into the room, closing the door behind him. Castiel looked around Dean's office, ambling slowly over to Dean's desk. His eyes roved over the papers that littered it and he tapped his finger on the edge of it.

“That's a lot of paperwork,” he stated plainly as though Dean couldn't see it. Dean simply nodded. “Were you expecting to have it done by tonight?” Castiel questioned, tilting his head and unbuttoning his suit jacket before shoving his hands into his pockets. Dean looked up at him, nodding.

“I was hoping to,” Dean told him. Castiel raised an eyebrow.

“Were you planning on staying late or do you think that you can finish them by the end of the day?” Castiel inquired. Dean swallowed once more.

“Well, I was planning on staying late, I don't think that I can have them finished by the end of the day,” he said. Castiel took a sharp intake of breath, shaking his head.

“I don't think that that will work,” Castiel said. Dean simply tilted his head, looking up at Castiel who was wearing a little smirk. Castiel took a breath, taking his hands out of his pockets and placing his palms on the table, delving clear into Dean's personal space, fire in his eyes as he spoke. “See, I want you to go home a little early today,” Castiel began, sliding his hand up Dean's tie. “I want you to go home, get your collar on, get yourself hard, and kneel in the bedroom so you can wait for me to get back so I can use you like the little slut you are,” Castiel growled giving a sharp tug to Dean's tie. He smiled sweetly, looking Dean in the eye as he trailed one finger up Dean's throat and to his chin. “Understand?” Castiel questioned. Dean tilted his chin up and nodded.

“Yes, Sir,” Dean replied, his voice quiet. Castiel smiled widely.

“Good,” Castiel said, leaning forwards to give Dean a quick kiss. “Keep up the good work,” Castiel told Dean as he turned to head towards the door. He had his hand on the door handle as he turned with a soft smile on his face. “Oh, and, Dean?” 

“Yes?”

“I love you,” Castiel said kindly, a complete turn around to his previous state. Dean smiled back at him.

“I love you too, Cas,” Dean replied, watching Castiel slip out of his office. Dating your boss definitely has some perks, just ask Dean.

\---

Castiel got home that night with excitement bubbling low in his stomach. Dean's car was already in the driveway so it was obvious that he had listened to Cas’ instructions. Castiel got into the house, hanging up his trenchcoat on the coat rack followed by his suit jacket. He dropped his briefcase and his keys on the table by the coat rack, rolling up his sleeves with a sigh.

Castiel wandered into the kitchen first, debating if he should grab something to eat before he began. Plus he knew that Dean only got more riled up the longer he had to wait for Cas.

Cas finally decided against it, sighing once more as he began to climb the stairs. He headed towards the bedroom where the door was open a crack and he pushed it open finding one of his favorite sights. Dean naked, hard, and kneeling, hands splayed out on his thighs complete with a black leather collar set snugly around his neck. Castiel grinned widely, leisurely walking over to stand in front of Dean whose eyes were dead set on every move Cas made. Cas reached out a hand, tilting Dean's chin up. “Well, you did everything that I asked, didn't you?” Castiel questioned to which Dean nodded. Castiel smiled down at him. “Good boy,” he praised, ruffling Dean’s hair before stepping past him. “Now, I have had all day to think about what I’m going to do with you but whenever I see you like this it always throws me through a loop,” Castiel explained as he walked over to their dresser where he began to unbutton his shirt. Dean looked over his shoulder, catching eye contact with Cas who smirked. “Bet that I’m not the only one who thought about what’s gonna happen to you, huh?” Castiel inquired, Dean’s eyes roving the fair skin that was slowly revealed as Castiel shrugged off his shirt. 

“No, Sir,” Dean replied. Castiel brought his hands down to work on his belt buckle, sliding it off in one smooth motion. Dean eyed the belt intently and Castiel looked between the belt and Dean, smirking once more.

“You hoping for a little warm up?” Castiel inquired, knowing by now exactly how Dean thought. Dean blushed and avoided his gaze, looking down at the floor. “Don’t be shy, you can tell me. I know how much of a slut you are, how much you like it when I hit that pretty ass of yours ‘till it’s red,” Castiel said and Dean blushed even more. “So, I’ll repeat myself and this time I expect an answer. You hoping for a little warm up?” Castiel questioned. Dean flicked his gaze up to Cas’.

“Yes.”

Castiel hid a grin, nodding towards the bed. “Get up on the bed, all fours,” Castiel instructed as he set his belt aside and kicked off his shoes and socks then slid off his slacks and boxers. He watched Dean as he climbed up on the bed and did as told, getting on his hands and knees, head hanging between his shoulders. Castiel bit his lip at the sight, taking his belt in hand as he crawled up on the bed behind Dean. He tapped the side of his hip with two fingers before speaking. “Safeword?”

“Peach.”

“Mine is plum. I’m checking in for colors, okay?” Castiel said and Dean nodded. “Good. Elbows,” Castiel instructed, knowing that Dean knew what it meant. Sure enough Dean lowered himself down onto his elbows, his hands splayed out on the sheets. Castiel grinned, taking a moment to just admire the sight. He ran a hand over the swell of Dean’s ass and Dean took a sharp intake of breath. Castiel readjusted his grip on his belt, taking his hand away from Dean’s ass before pulling his arm back and then letting it swing forwards, a sharp thwack echoing through the bedroom as the leather of the belt connected with Dean’s skin. Dean gasped and Castiel smiled at the sound. “Mmm, we’re just getting started, baby,” Castiel said, letting his arm come down once again, this time a little harsher. Dean held back a moan as Cas went on, not holding back one bit. “God, you’re such a _slut_ ,” Castiel growled, accentuating his words with a sharp smack of his belt. Dean groaned, his hips instinctively twitching backwards. “You love this so much don’t you? Love the sting, love the pain. You love every single second of it,” Castiel grit out, sharp slaps of his belt coming in quick succession. 

“Yes,” Dean breathed out, his head swimming with all the endorphins that came with the sharp stinging pain. Castiel laid down another hit and Dean yelped. 

“Wanna try that again?”

“Yes, Sir,” Dean corrected himself and was rewarded with another hit of Cas’ belt.

“That’s better,” Castiel said, pausing to sit back on his heels and admire his handiwork. He smiled softly, resting a hand on Dean’s ass that was already turning bright red. “Well, as much as I would love to continue with this, I think that we should stop things here. I’ve got a lot more in store for you,” Castiel said, slapping Dean’s ass once with his hand and making Dean jump. “Roll over,” Castiel said as he slid off the bed, setting his belt on the dresser as Dean rolled onto his back, wincing slightly at the feeling of the sheets against his skin. He watched as Castiel headed over to their closet where they kept some of their toys and such. Castiel paused, clucking his tongue as he looked over his options. Finally he decided on just a simple length of rope and a riding crop. He walked back over to the bed and threw the riding crop next to Dean, taking the rope in his hands. Without being told Dean rose his hands up to the bed frame and Castiel smiled softly at the motion, taking Dean’s hands in his and tying an intricate knot around them and the bed frame. He pulled away and smiled at the sight, climbing back up on the bed and straddling Dean. Dean eyed him intently and Castiel did the same.

Castiel slid one finger up Dean’s chest and to his collar where he toyed with the edge of it. “You wanna fuck me?” Castiel questioned. Dean nodded eagerly. “You think you deserve to fuck me?” Castiel went on. Dean nodded once more and Castiel raised an eyebrow. “Think you’ve been a good boy?” Castiel continued earning another nod from Dean. “Well, I think you’ve got a little ways to go before I take your cock,” Castiel told Dean, shuffling forwards a bit and brushing a thumb over Dean’s lips. Dean parted his lips obediently, letting Castiel pull his lower lip down, his mouth opening in kind. “You’re gonna put that pretty mouth to use, got it?” Castiel said. Dean nodded and Castiel pulled his hand away. “Suck me until I tell you to stop. We’ll take things from there,” Castiel told Dean who nodded and opened his mouth wide. Castiel smirked, shuffling forwards even more and sliding his half hard cock past Dean’s lips. 

Castiel let out a soft groan at the warmth and wetness that Dean’s mouth offered. Castiel leaned forwards, spreading his legs a bit as he braced his hands on the wall in front of him. He immediately felt Dean’s tongue go to work, suckling at the head and tonguing at the slit before sucking harshly, his tongue wandering farther up Cas’ cock. Castiel could already feel his cock getting harder and harder as he eased himself lower and lower into Dean’s mouth until there wasn’t anything else for Dean to take. Dean didn’t mind though, he just went on sucking and tonguing at what he could, humming softly and looking up at Cas with wide eyes that would have Cas coming if he wasn’t careful. “Mmm, such a good cocksucker for me, Dean,” Castiel sighed, his hips starting to roll towards Dean’s face. Dean moaned at the praise and the vibrations that were sent through Cas were just perfect.

Castiel brought one hand that was on the wall down to Dean’s head, his fingers threading through his hair and tugging to elicit a beautiful whimper from him. Castiel moaned softly at the sound, his hips picking up their pace a little. “So good at this, y’know that? That because you’re a slut for it? A desperate little cockslut?” Castiel growled out, tugging Dean’s hair once more. Dean moaned loudly and nodded earning a pleased groan from Castiel. “God, I bet you love this so much,” Castiel breathed out and Dean gave an affirmative moan in response. “Bet you just can’t wait ‘till I sit on your cock, huh?” Castiel went on, feeling heat beginning to rush through him, stirring at the base of his spine, a telltale sign that he was already getting close. Dean let out a long groan, sucking harshly. Castiel sighed, giving one sharp tug to Dean’s hair before pulling out. 

Dean let out a whine, chasing after Cas’ cock but to no avail. Castiel smirked down at him, holding him back by the hair. “I know you want it, baby, but you gotta be patient. You know how much I’d love to come down your throat so you can swallow me like the little slut you are, but I think that I should come on your cock today, don’t you?” Castiel cooed. Dean let out a hitched breath, nodding eagerly at Castiel’s words. Castiel smiled down at him, smoothing his hand through Dean’s hair. “Not yet though, baby, not yet. Because first you are going to eat me out until I tell you to stop. If you’re good enough maybe I’ll let you come inside of me,” Castiel said and Dean’s eyes lit up with hope. “Color?” Castiel inquired though he was pretty sure that he knew the answer.

“Green, Sir,” Dean replied. Castiel smirked at the response and moved forwards, straddling Dean’s face and settling down so that Dean had perfect access to his hole which he immediately took advantage of. Dean’s tongue darted out, licking a long stripe over Cas’ rim. Cas groaned above him, reaching down and spreading his cheeks to give Dean better access. Dean immediately went to work licking and lapping over Cas’ hole, sucking and nipping just lightly enough to get Castiel keening above him. “That’s it, baby, fuck, such a perfect tongue,” Castiel breathed out, his hips rocking down onto Dean’s face. 

Castiel took one hand away, bringing it back to Dean’s hair where he smoothed it through the longer strands. Castiel let his head loll back, not bothering to hold back the groans and moans that fell from his lips as he got his hips into a working rhythm with Dean’s tongue that was utterly and purely sinful. Castiel simply let Dean work at it, not quite caring about how sore Dean’s jaw would likely be, just caring about how fucking good Dean’s tongue felt all wet and hot against his hole.

Dean wished desperately that he could reach out and touch Castiel, feel the heat of his skin underneath his palms, feel the slight quiver of his thighs as Castiel held himself up over Dean’s face. Dean loved when Cas did this, when Cas made Dean eat him out until he was just about to come. He loved listening to the noises Castiel made, to feel the shaking of his thighs next to his head. He loved the feeling of barely being able to breath, of just Cas surrounding him. It was something that Dean would never tire of, something he would always love.

Castiel let loose a long moan at one particular stroke of Dean’s tongue. “God, Dean, so fucking good for me,” Castiel managed, eyelids fluttering shut as he felt Dean slowly work him open. “Can’t wait to sit on your cock. Mmm, you’ll feel so fucking good,” Castiel groaned earning a moan from Dean below him. “Bet you can’t wait for me to use you like the whore that you are,” Castiel went on and Dean groaned, long and low and throaty and enough to send the most wonderful vibrations through Cas. Castiel could already feel himself getting close again, he could feel heat bubbling in his abdomen, his thighs shaking his breathing heavy. He was close, too close. So, he sighed once more, shuffling backwards so that he could straddle Dean’s chest instead of his face. Dean whimpered at the loss and Castiel smirked. “Yeah, I know that you want it, baby. You’re gonna get something a whole lot better though in just a minute,” Castiel informed Dean as he un-straddled him and went to the bedside table, grabbing a bottle of lube. 

Dean licked his lips as he watched Castiel straddle him once more, wasting no time popping the cap open to the lube and spreading some over a few fingers. He immediately reached a hand back to spread his cheeks, slipping one finger past his rim with ease. He sighed happily at the intrusion and Dean watched with eager eyes as Castiel tossed the bottle of lube aside and simply worked that first finger in and out of himself with ease.

It didn’t take long for Castiel to add a second finger and Dean swallowed up the moans that fell from Cas’ lips when he got the angle right and hit his prostate. Dean’s hands flexed and tugged in the rope as though if maybe he tried hard enough he could get his hands free so that he could let them roam Cas’ body, smooth over his chest and his tummy all the way to his cock that was dripping precome and still covered in a sheen of Dean’s spit. Castiel caught the motion of Dean’s hands and smirked. “Struggle all you want, baby, you aren’t going anywhere. I got one use for you and that’s so I can fuck myself on this beautiful cock of yours,” Castiel said, reaching out his free hand and giving Dean’s cock a teasing stroke, one that Dean thrusted his hips up into with a whine. Castiel pulled his hand away with a pleased sigh as he slipped a third finger into his hole. 

Castiel worked himself open making sure to take his time just so that he could watch Dean’s mouth water in front of him. But, finally, when Dean was starting to whine wordlessly beneath him and Castiel was getting impatient, he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube once more. He sighed, drizzling some on Dean’s cock and spreading it around before tossing the bottle back aside. Dean’s breath hitched as he watched Castiel reach over and pick up the riding crop that Dean had almost completely forgotten about. Castiel took a breath, his free hand reaching back to take Dean’s cock in hand. “Ready?” Castiel inquired and Dean nodded eagerly. Castiel smirked a little, biting his lip as he positioned himself against Dean, sliding down on his cock until his ass was flush with Dean’s hips. Dean let out a long groan that Castiel mirrored. Castiel wriggled his hips around a little, getting used to the feeling before letting out a breath. He rose up onto his knees but not before slamming himself back down hard enough to steal the breath from Dean’s lungs. Castiel huffed a breath of laughter when he caught it and rose back up again only to slam himself back down. He got into a rhythm and soon enough he was going at it hard and fast and to Dean he was a fucking vision. 

Castiel let his head loll back as he groaned. “Mmm, c’mon, Dean, you aren’t gonna make me do all the work, are you?” Castiel inquired before laying down a crack of the riding crop making Dean gasp, arching up into Castiel. “I want you to fuck me, Dean, don’t just lay there and take it,” Castiel went on, looking down at Dean with fire in his eyes. Dean’s breath hitched once more as he repositioned his legs, bending them and planting his feet on the bed, thrusting his hips off of it. Castiel grinned, working his hips down into Dean’s as he leaned back against Dean’s thighs, wrapping one hand around one. “I think you can do better than that,” Castiel hummed, laying down two more cracks of the riding crop, Dean groaning and throwing his head back against the pillow in response. Dean grit his teeth and thrusted his hips up harder, a little faster, enough to get Cas moaning. “Yeah, that’s it, baby, just like that,” Castiel praised, his hips working viciously over Dean’s cock.

Dean tugged once more at the rope that held him to the bed frame, though he knew that it would do no good. Instead he just watched, watched just how fucking sexy Cas looked like that, riding his cock like there was no tomorrow and holding a riding crop in one hand, the other wrapped tightly around the back of Dean’s thigh. “C’mon, Dean, put your back into it,” Castiel grit out, smacking Dean once more with the riding crop. Dean groaned, snapping his hips up into Castiel at his words. “Like when I use you like this, huh, like when I use you like the little slut that you are?” Castiel growled, grinding his hips down into Dean’s. Dean moaned, nodding.

“Yes,” Dean breathed out and Castiel laid down a hard hit of the riding crop. Dean gasped, immediately correcting himself. “Sir,” he went on and Castiel smiled sweetly down at Dean. 

“Better,” Castiel said, rolling his hips down harshly onto Dean’s. Dean rolled his hips up just as harshly in kind, his thighs burning from the exertion. Dean couldn’t have cared less, however, not when he got to watch Castiel like this, when he got to feel him, hot and tight around his cock in the most perfect way possible. There was nothing like it, nothing that compared to it, nothing in the whole world. Dean could never get enough of it, of Castiel looking the way he did, hair mussed, chest and cheeks tinted pink, eyes wide and bright. The way his body moved was addicting to watch. His whole body flowed in the most sensual and alluring way that it practically hurt to not be able to reach out and touch him.

Above him, Castiel was panting, breathing heavily as he felt heat rush through him. He had already been close when Dean had blown him and he had been close when Dean had rimmed him so it wasn’t surprising that he was already getting close now. He wasn’t there quite yet, however. But, he found something that would help him along the way. 

Castiel cried out when he got his angle just right and the head of Dean’s cock rammed right into his prostate. Castiel groaned loud and long as he rocked his hips down into that very same spot. Dean simply watched him, not daring to switch his angle, only working his hips up into Cas harder. Still, it wasn’t quite hard enough for Cas who laid down another hit of the riding crop. “Harder, Dean, come _on_ ,” Castiel breathed out and Dean bit back a groan, biting his lip harshly as he got into the best position he could so that he could fuck Cas as hard as possible. “Better but still not quite enough,” Castiel told Dean, hitting him once more with the riding crop. “Come on, Dean, I know how much you want it,” Castiel coaxed, feeling his orgasm nearing. “Make me feel it,” Castiel growled out, slamming himself down onto Dean’s hips. Dean took a sharp intake of breath as he groaned once more, eyeing Castiel intently. He could tell that Castiel was close and he knew that he himself was close too. He knew that he couldn’t come though, not yet, not until Castiel said that he could come.

Castiel moaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. He was so so close he just needed one last push, one last thing to get him over the edge. He bit his lip, tightening his grip on the riding crop as he thrust his hips down, thighs quivering, just a few more times until he was coming all over his stomach with a long groan of Dean’s name, his hips stuttering. 

Dean watched the sight, felt Castiel clench around him and did his best not to come just from the sight. Instead, he slowed his hips, breathing deeply as he watched Castiel come down from his orgasm. Castiel took a few deep breaths, dropping the riding crop to the side as he opened his eyes to look down at Dean with a breathless smile. Dean looked up at him expectantly and Castiel sighed. “Didn’t even come, did you?” Castiel inquired and Dean immediately shook his head. “You wanna come?” Castiel went on as though the answer wasn’t obvious. Dean nodded frantically. “Bet that you wanna come inside me too,” Castiel mused, beginning to grind his hips in little circles that were bringing Dean closer to the edge. Dean whimpered and nodded. “Think that you’ve been good enough to earn that?” Castiel questioned. 

“Yes, Sir,” Dean replied and Castiel seemed to ponder it before nodding. 

“Well, I guess that you’re right. You have been a good boy, haven’t you?” Castiel continued, grinding his hips down harsher, Dean arching up into it. Dean nodded once more. Castiel smiled down at him all slow and warm and intoxicating and enough to make Dean’s stomach flip. “Well, then, I guess I’ll let you,” Castiel began giving one harsh roll of his hips before clenching down around Dean. “Come,” Castiel stated simply and Dean knew what to do when told by then so it was then that he was coming with a rough shout, arching up into Castiel who grinned smugly down at him.

Castiel watched as Dean came down from his orgasm and once he was panting, looking back up at Cas, Castiel smiled down at him, leaning forwards and slipping off of his cock. He immediately went down for a kiss, letting their lips meet softly before Dean was parting his and Castiel was sliding his tongue into Dean’s mouth with a soft groan. They kissed like that, slow and lazy and calm for a moment before Castiel finally pulled away to nip at Dean’s bottom lip. “You did so so good for me, baby, you were perfect,” Castiel praised as he rolled off of Dean so that he could untie Dean’s hands from the bed frame. 

“You weren’t so bad yourself,” Dean told Castiel with a soft smile as he felt Castiel undo the knot around his wrists. Castiel finally freed Dean’s wrists and tossed the rope aside, leaning down for one more kiss.

“Thanks, babe,” Castiel replied with a sly smile on his face. Dean kissed him softly once more before pulling away to sit up. “You want me to draw you a bath, make you something to eat, get you something to drink?” Castiel suggested, his voice soft as he nuzzled his head into the crook of Dean’s neck, pressing a line of kisses there.

“Mmm, maybe a bath, cuddles, praises, lotion because you practically belted my ass raw,” Dean said and Castiel grinned.

“Too much?”

“Nah, it was hot,” Dean reassured him, kissing the side of his head.

“Alright, well, I’ll start the bath and I’ll get you something to drink,” Castiel said, pulling away from Dean to roll off the bed. Dean reached out, catching Cas’ hand and his attention as Castiel turned to look at him. Dean smiled softly over at him.

“I love you,” Dean said, and something warm sprouted in Cas’ heart as he smiled back at Dean.

“I love you too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you guys thought, maybe you like dom!bottom!Cas or maybe you like sub!bottom!Cas or maybe you even like sub!bottom!Dean, who knows!!! I will give you guys [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want to follow me, talk to me, stalk me, whatever you's like :) Thank you guys so so much for reading, I hope that all of you guys are doing well <3


End file.
